1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of a web of tissue material. This can be, in particular, such tissue grades as, for example, “toilet tissue”, “facial tissue”, serviette paper and/or and the like. Furthermore, the invention relates to a tissue machine for carrying out the method.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In particular in the case of the aforementioned tissue grades, what is important, inter alia, is the specific volume (“bulk”, measured in [cm3/g]), which should be as high as possible, and what is known as the “hand feel”, which is a measure of how pleasant the tissue, for example facial tissue, feels when gripped. Since this measure depends on the subjective sense of the user, there is no objective measurement method. Characteristics such as softness, velvetiness, flat surface topography (as opposed to roughly creped and/or embossed surfaces) benefit a high measure of “hand feel”. A “hand feel” value is determined as the result of the subjective assessment of a large number of test people.
Of course, a certain minimum strength, which suits the requirements of the user, is also important for such a tissue product.
A number of concepts of tissue machines have already been proposed, which generally have the object of improving the tissue characteristics.